Just You and Me
by Of Perspicacity
Summary: Korra leaves on a two week trip and leaves Naga in Bolin's care. Borra one-shot.


"Well, Naga, looks like it's just you and me," Bolin said resting his hand on the polar bear-dog's large head. Her only response to the comment was a sympathetic lick trailing slobber from his chin to the top of his ear. Korra had only left five minutes ago, but Bolin already missed her so much he could barely stand it. It was the first time they'd been apart for more than a few days since they'd started dating four months ago. Korra would be spending two and a half whole weeks in Ba Sing Se doing her Avatar thing, and Bolin planned to spend the time she was gone sulking around Air Temple Island. Maybe he was being over-dramatic, but he couldn't think of anything that would be much fun to do without her anyway.

He stood with a sigh to go back into the house and as he did Naga rose beside him, plaintive brown eyes never leaving his face. "You're gonna miss her too, aren't you, girl?" For some reason Bolin took a small comfort in knowing he wasn't alone. "Well, what do you and Korra usually do together?" His gaze fell on the dingy brown ball as Naga bounded toward it and pushed it to him with her nose. A half-grin split Bolin's face as he picked up the ball and threw it for her. What began as a tame round of 'catch' soon turned into a playful wrestling match. Somehow rough-housing with the pet Korra often referred to as her best friend made him miss her less.

That night Bolin lay in bed grasping for the sleep that eluded him. Every emotion feels sharper at night, and on this night the _missing _stabbed his chest like a knife. He couldn't help replaying their goodbye from that morning, remembering the way she'd clung to him a few seconds longer than she should have as the ferry captain waited impatiently for her to board. Bolin was used to being the overly emotional one, so seeing the tears that had welled in Korra's eyes as she'd wrapped her arms around him made his heart clench.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Korra," Bolin had whispered against her hair. As she'd pulled back slightly he saw a determination in her eyes – determination to be strong.

"I'll miss you too, Bo. I'll try to call at least once," She promised with a forced brightness. "I love you," She added more softly with a kiss pressed to his lips.

"I love you too," he'd replied returning the kiss before pulling her close once more, clenching his eyes closed as he drew in her scent, determined to remember the aromas of clean snow and jasmine and to memorize the way she felt pressed against him. Too soon she'd reluctantly pulled away, one last brush of her lips on his cheek as she turned to board the ferry. "And take care of Naga for me," She'd added quickly, as if there was any doubt that he would.

"Of course," he'd replied, unsure whether she had even heard his response. He'd waved enthusiastically for as long as the ferry was in view.

As the memory faded, he thought he heard a snuffling outside his door coupled with the pacing of large paws. Cautiously he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the door, and no sooner had he cracked it open than a white mass of fur bounded in, nuzzling against him.

"Hey, girl," Bolin whispered, careful not to wake Tenzin's sleeping family. He moved to sit on his bed and Naga rested her head in his lap with a heavy sigh. "Seems like we have pretty much in common," he murmured as he fondled the polar bear-dog's floppy ears, "We're both head over heels for Korra and neither of us quite knows what to do with ourselves when she's gone." Naga's pink tongue flicked out against his hand and Bolin felt a smile crease his lips. At least he had someone who understood.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Bolin bonded with Naga like never before. He set aside time every day to be with her, taking her for a run, playing catch or roughhousing with her in the garden. The two drew comfort from each other, and without Korra his time with Naga quickly became the part of the day Bolin looked forward to the most. They were playing catch one afternoon almost two weeks later when Tenzin summoned Bolin to the door.

"Korra's on the phone, and she wants to talk to you," Tenzin motioned Bolin to come inside. Naga had followed him and perked up at the sound of her best friend's name.

"Can Naga come in too?" Bolin asked, knowing the polar bear-dog wasn't normally aloud in the study. He hoped Tenzin would make an exception because he knew hearing Korra's voice would make Naga's day. And hearing Naga's bark just might brighten Korra's. Bolin knew Tenzin was about to deny his request but something in Bolin's face must have changed his mind.

"Alright," He replied holding the door wider for Naga to leap through. Bolin quickly grabbed the receiver from where it rested on Tenzin's desk and brought it to his ear.

"Hi, Korra!" his voice nearly cracked with the excitement.

"Hi, Bo," She replied, and though her voice had a crackly quality it was still undeniably hers. "How are you doing?"

"Great," he was quick to respond, "But I'd be much better if you were here."

"Just one more week," he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Five days!" He was quick to correct. He'd been keeping very close track. The calendar that hung in Pema's kitchen had "Korra!" written in his blocky lettering on the day she was set to return. She chuckled and the sound of her laughter soothed his heart. Surely he and Naga could survive five short days.

After a short conversation relaying the news of Air Temple Island from Bolin and a few anecdotes from Ba Sing Se from Korra, she began to wind the conversation down.

"Wait!" Bolin interjected. "There's someone here who wants to speak with you." He held the receiver toward Naga and whispered, "It's Korra!" At the sound of her name the polar bear-dog let out a joyous bark, and Bolin could hear Korra's laughter crackling over the phone line.

"Hey, girl!" he could barely make out her words but Naga seemed to be drinking it in. She shivered excitedly. "I miss you so much! I'm coming back soon and when I do we'll go for a long run. Take care of Bolin for me, Naga. Bye!" He brought the phone back to his ear.

"Bo, you have no idea how much I needed that. _I _had no idea how much I needed that." She laughed softly. "I can't wait to see you two again," She added. Bolin heard a muffled voice in the background. "I would love to talk longer, but I need to go. Bye, Bo. I love you!"

"I love you too, Korra. See you soon," He'd said, and with that she hung up. He sat for a few moments listening to the dial tone softly humming before hanging up the receiver. Naga barked again and shoved her nose in the crook of Bolin's elbow.

"Five more days," He said softly as he roughed up her ears. "We can make it."

The time did pass, albeit slowly, and Bolin was up with the sun on the morning Korra was due to return. Naga raised her head from her spot on the floor and gave him a quizzical look. She'd taken to sleeping in his room, but wasn't accustomed to him being up quite this early.

"It's Korra day, Naga!" He whooped, forgetting for a few moments that the rest of the residents of Air Temple Island were still probably asleep, save for Tenzin. His excitement must have been contagious, because the polar bear-dog jumped up then and danced crazy circles around him. "Wanna go for a run?" He needed something to pass the time until the ferry would arrive.

When they returned from their morning run, breathless and sweaty, it was already time for breakfast, and after breakfast the ferry would arrive. Bolin could barely even choke down his porridge and tofu.

"Why don't you go wait for the ferry, Bolin?" Pema smiled knowingly from across the table.

"Thanks." With a grateful smile he pushed away from the table, jogging down to the dock with Naga at his heels. He plopped down on the grass and Naga rested her head in his lap, sensing his anticipation. The moment the ferry came into view, he leapt to his feet and Naga was immediately up next to him, feeding off of his excitement.

The first person off when it docked was Korra. He ran to her and she launched herself into his arms. He couldn't resist planting happy kisses all over her face, finally allowing his lips to crash into hers with a deep contentment. Naga bounded all around the happy tangle, sticking a wet nose excitedly wherever she could reach.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Korra breathed as the two finally pulled apart, a contented smile filling her face.

"I missed you too," Bolin responded, heart overflowing. It had been a long two and a half weeks, but here she was in front of him again, as beautiful and vibrant as ever.

"Hi, Naga!" She turned her attention to the polar bear-dog who immediately knocked her over with wet, happy kisses. Bolin took a seat on the grass next to them, smile wide as he watched the two best friends reunited.

"Thanks for taking care of my best friend for me, Bo," Korra said with a kiss on his cheek once Naga had calmed down and was content to lay curled around her master. "And thanks for taking care of my Bolin," She added with a grin, roughing up Naga's ears. Bolin wondered if Korra would ever know how much they'd really bonded. He'd always loved Naga, but now he had a new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>This was SO much fun for me to write! I had a blast.<strong>


End file.
